batmanforeverfandomcom-20200216-history
Dick Grayson
Robin That this was his alias, could you believe, but there in what he was, this child was Superman, and so there in his eternal youth was he Gohan, and there to join by Vegeta's side, was this aspect of his fervor, in there that Clark Kent could have to bleed, for a while, though ever more was it a secret that this first Robin, was sickened at the sight of green kryptonite, but that this was a catalyst you could know not of, but for his own invent, and in that he knew these evils existed, and surely if he'd let the world set to ignoring them, whilst he fought them through his psychic apertures, they would poison themselves into the obliteration of Superman. Surely there that creating kryptonite did not create an evil, but a tool, for surely he did it with the power of Ion, the green element that he himself invented, and that this was crystalized change in an element, and that it could cause him distress, to be cared for, for surely without the tool, these aspects could be left so that no mortal ever, could fight them. The element also corrupts the anatomies of the wicked into grotesque and psychotic formations, exposing them as monsters and facing them with the challenge of now affronting Superman, in a form he could use his currently equipped powers to combat you in. That he could flee from Metropolis, on this surest link up with Gotham City, by highway, was the death of Superman not, but Metropolis was left thriving, and so surely did Lois Lane come after him as well, to fight this scourge in insanities, and was who you could call Selena Kyle, or Catwoman. There that it was, Dick Grayson as Robin, in these bright colors, had changes in his own style for suiting, and that he looked no older than 8, was often true, this child god, and there in this believing fate was cried, he wore his eldest green lantern colors; red green and yellow, so surely that he could equip these paradises, and fight in the eternity with his brother, Poseidon, called Bruce Wayne, to Dick Grayson. Robin was a mantle he himself invented, so surely like so was Superman, but there in this, he pledged not, but found a child with Batman, and they took to raising him, and that this was Jason Todd, and the next Robin, so surely that in their fights against the wicked mind of Barbara Gordon, Superman could twin himself to this boychild, and that she could never have to know there were two Robins at once, surely, and that this was his aspect never taken over beside theirs in this one standing here in love for more. Though he'd fought as a child, beside Bruce Wayne as Batman, for a hundred and fifty years, he could have to age into an older teenage body, in their linkup with Barbara Gordon, calling herself Batgirl, and that they never wished for her to apply her sickening mind to running some police force, which surely is what she would have done if none had seen what she was, in this light of enemies to be kept close, or closer yet still, and there in ways beyond, the death of Jason Todd was staged to protect him from her learning about his existence, and that it was only in this aftermath that she learned, surely, that Dick Grayson had been Robin once upon a long time ago, and knew her not as Batgirl, but that he was ashamed that he'd abandoned the mantle, like some scared kid, and pledged to do right by Jason Todd, so surely acted as though he was taking this mantle up freshly, and there, that he lost the name Dick Grayson, for surely when he did this and formed the Titans, he was Robin in all hours of his days.